Chrono Redemption
by Flower Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!! Hope you like it! ^__^ Anyway, this is a KIRGE fic! So, if you LUV Serge and Kid, read it! Just read to find out! PLEASE REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!! ^__^
1. Separation

Chrono Redemption

By Flower Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Chrono Cross or anything related to it. So, don't sue me. ^__^

Chapter 1: Separation

The Time Devourer is defeated, and both worlds are soon to be together as one again. Schala is now freed. "How…how could it end like this? Is it true that we will all be forever separated? Everything that we've been through will be nothing but a…forgotten memory. I'll miss them all…especially…Serge."

Schala told them about the world, and how life was like. How every single life form has it's own purpose.

"Yes! I will continue to follow in my brother's footsteps as a great dragoon. Good luck to you, Serge! I look forward to the next time we meet." Glenn said as a sad look wiped his face.

Kid turned to face Serge. She looked him in the eyes and said, "It was bloody good knowin' ya, mate! Thanks for being born "you", Serge! I guess now is the time to say, 'See ya later, mate', But…I'll find ya…somewhere, sometime. I'm bloody sure of it!"

Schala stepped forward. "The memory you have all had of this journey will all be forgotten, but…this time you can live your life whatever way you want."

Kid turned to look at Serge one last time. "No matter the time period, no matter the world ya live in, I'll find ya! I'm sure, I am sure I will find you…" she couldn't believe she had to say this. "It's all going to end now…everyone will be forgotten…Serge will be…gone." 

Slowly they began to vanish. Kid looked down and saw herself beginning to disappear. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked at Serge, the one she loved. She closed her eyes, and let herself go, but before everything went black, Serge pulled her to his chest, and said, "I'll miss you…Kid."

Just then, everything went pitch black.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you do, please REVIEW! ^__^ I would really appreciate it. Just to tell you, I will only update this story if I get enough reviews. If someone really wants to read it, you can always email me at diandra_williams@hotmail.com if you want a copy of the next chapter. I can always send it to you. ^__^ So…if you liked it…PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Chrono Trigger

Chapter 2: The Chrono Trigger

Kid got out of bed and went to her closet. She opened her closet and wondered what she should be seen in today. "Ah, I guess I'll wear the usual." She said, with a hint of Australian in her accent. She didn't even notice it.

Kid got out her jeans and also took out a blood red, long sleeved shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and then took a pair of white socks and slipped them on. Kid turned to leave her room, when she suddenly remembered her purple necklace. She ran back and put it around her neck.

"Good thing I remembered it, or mom would have been going on about how important it is to wear this thing." She sighed, and then headed downstairs. Her mom was cooking breakfast as usual. She took a seat on the kitchen table and had her breakfast.

Kid hated the fact that she and her mother had the same name. She found it odd, so she just went by the name of Kid. That's why everyone called her that. 

"Good morning sweetie!" said Schala, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"Good morning Mom!" said Kid. "I can't believe I'm seventeen already!"

"Yes, time is changing, and so is your life…our lives." She said, quieting down. 

Kid began to get concerned. "What's wrong mom? Are you alright?"

"Kid…remember what I told you when you were younger…about your past adventure…and…him?" said Schala taking a seat across from Kid.

"Yes mom…you want me to find him…but he could be anywhere. It won't be easy." Said Kid sadly.

"Yes, I know Kid, but I haven't told you everything. I haven't told you about you and…the boy. You two fell in love, but never had the chance to express your feelings to each other. Your memories of the journey were erased before anything could happen." Schala stopped. She then turned her eyes down. "Something bad is about to happen Kid…and something horrible is coming…you must find him! Before it's too late! He is the only one that can help you now! There is going to be another time crash Kid…you have to find him." 

Kid was shocked. She couldn't speak. Her mother had never said anything like this to her before. She could tell her mother was serious. Kid thought about this for a moment and asked, "Mother, where can I find this boy? I don't even know what he looks like. He could be anywhere!"

"I can't tell you where he is or when you will find him, but I can tell you what he looks like." Schala stopped and breathed for a while. "He has beautiful blue eyes, eyes that belong to the sea. His hair is of the same color. Upon his head, is a red bandana of beautiful golden designs, and around his neck is a tiny necklace. He is around your age."

"Okay, but do you happen to know his name?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Kid, but I do not know of his name, but if you find him, tell me his name, and it will come to me." She said.

Kid nodded and then turned to the clock and noticed that she was late for school. She quickly drank her glass of water and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye and closed the door quickly behind her.

"Good luck, my daughter." Whispered Schala.

Kid walked on her way to school when she noticed that there were only a few people around the place. "Hmm…I must be really late then. I better get going." Kid walked about a mile or so and arrived at the courtyard of the school. As usual, there were a lot of rumors going around. 

Kid was about to enter the main building when she heard a chuckle. Kid turned her head up at the roof and caught a glimpse of a small figure. It looked like a human, only dressed in a rather strange costume. Kid tried to move backwards so she could take a better look at the figure on the roof but bumped into someone. 

Kid would have fallen flat on her face if the stranger hadn't caught her. "Whoa! Are you okay?" the boy asked letting her go.

Kid dusted herself and look up at the boy. She gasped. "Can this be the boy that my mother was talking about? But he doesn't have the bandana."

"Um…I'm fine…thanks." She said feeling a little embarrassed. 

"It's okay, but just watch where you're going next time." He said smiling at her.

Just then, a gust of wind blew sand straight at them both. People around the place were screaming. Then it stopped.

"Ah man! My eyes are watering!" he said, pulling little red cloth with golden designs on it, out of his pocket.

"Huh? Hey! That's the bandana! It's just like the one my mother was talking about." Thought Kid.

The boy rubbed his eyes, and stuffed the cloth back into his pocket. "Much better."

Kid stared at him for a while and then said, "May I know your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Serge, and may I know yours?" He replied.

"Schala Zeal." She said, "But just call me Kid."

Just then the school bell rang, gathering the students inside the building for another day of school.

Kid smiled at Serge, and said, "Well, I guess we'll have to be going now."

"I hope to see you later, Kid. It's been nice talking to you." He said smiling.

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you liked that. I've changed the second chapter. If you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll continue the story if I see that enough people like it. Thanks! ^__^ Hope you enjoyed it so far! See, I told you I could make the chapters longer! ^__^


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3: Trouble

Serge and Kid both entered the room. They were walking together, when Serge stopped. "Aww man…"

Kid turned around. "Hmm? What's wrong Serge?" she asked trying to take a closer look at the little paper in his hands.

"…I have MATH class first," he said sighing. "I hate Math class."

"Really? That's my first class too!" said Kid smiling. "Who's your teacher?" she asked with a very hopeful look on her face.

"Err…Ms. Lucricia." He said looking at the strange name. 

"REALLY!? We have the first class together then, but I have to tell you…she never shuts up." She said.

"I can tell this is gonna be the most boring class." He said, his face cringing at the thought. "But at least you're in the same class as myself." He said with a warm smile on his face.

Kid's cheeks began to burn. She replied with a smile and a nod.

They both walked to class and took their seats. Serge sat on the seat on the right side on Kid. 

"Hello everyone." Began the teacher. "Please open up your books to pages 150." 

Everyone did as they were told and opened up their math books. The teacher than began to write an equation on the board. "Now, if m equals sixty percent of ten…" that was all Serge listened too before he began to drift away. 

Serge then began to put his head up and down to give the image that he's paying attention. He then turned his gaze towards the clock. "WAH! Only 15 minutes have past? I could've sworn I was her for about 30." he thought to himself.

Serge lowered his gaze and his eyes caught Kid. "Wow, she's really pretty. I can't believe she doesn't already have a boyfriend…" he thought. 

Kid released a sigh. "I wish she'd just shut up and tell us what to do. She can really go on. Will she ever shut up?" Kid thought to herself. She sighed and then thought more. "I wonder if I've really found him…I wonder if Serge could be the one." she said. She then turned her gaze upward and met eyes from the shining blue heavens above. 

Serge and Kid both looked at each other for a while, and then quickly turned their heads back to their papers. They both began to blush a deep red. Kid felt her cheeks begin to burn up. 

"Why'd I blush? I don't understand it. What's this feeling I have?" she thought to herself, while trying to calm down. 

"I guess I shouldn't have stared so long at her, but she's just so beautiful." He thought to himself, trying to pull his attention away from her. 

Serge's thoughts were then interrupted when the teacher spoke. "Okay, please to all problems on pages 150-153." She said, knowing that the bell was about to ring. 

Then, the bell rang. Practically everyone was out of the classroom, and was heading to their lockers. Kid was heading to her locker when Serge approached her. 

"Hi Kid. You're right, the teacher never shuts up." He said smiling. 

Kid replied with a smile. "So what's your locker number, Serge?" she asked.

"Umm…#183." He said.

Kid stood silent, looking at him. "Err…my locker number is 184…" 

Serge stared at her in confusion. "This is weird…but maybe it's for the best." He said smiling at her.

Her cheeks began to burn again. "God, why do my cheeks keep burning!" she thought to herself in anger. 

"Umm…Kid? Is something the matter?" Serge said, moving his head closer to hers trying to see her face.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." She said putting a smile on her face.

Just then the bell rang for the next classes, when someone bumped into Serge. It sent Serge backward into the wall. "Ow! What the-" Serge yelled, holding his head. Serge felt his hand getting wet. His eyes widened and he took his hand from his head. It was covered in blood. 

"Serge!" Kid screamed. "Are you alright?" she said moving towards him. The students all surrounded them both, confused at what had happened. 

"Y-yeah." He said pressing on the wound with his hand. "I'm bleeding badly aren't I?" he said.

"What's going on here!?" came a very angry voice. 

The crowd turned around and saw Ms. Lucricia. She was squeezing herself through all the people to see what was going on. Ms. Lucricia was very small and slender. She had beautiful blue hair that was like waves in the sea. Her eyes though, were a cold, gray color. 

Serge looked up to see Ms. Lucricia, but his vision began to blur.

"What happened?" She said leaning down, her gaze at Serge's head. 

"Someone bumped me, most likely on accident, and then I hit my head on the wall." He said, rubbing the wound on his head. Serge's vision began to blur even more. He rested his head in his hands. Blood then started trickling down his face. He looked up to see Ms. Lucricia and then blacked out. All he could remember was Kid screaming for a nurse.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll start editing it again when I have enough reviews. Maybe when I reach about 20 reviews or so. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll only update if I know that people really want to read my story. Thanks! ALL REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! Thank you! ^__^


	4. Help!!

Trouble

Sorry to disappoint you all, but this isn't a chapter. BUT WAIT!!! I will be continuing the next chapter really soon, but I can't. I'm all out of ideas. So, if you want to help me speed up the update on this story, please give me some suggestions. Just one suggestion from ten different people will do well. Thanks! Please send me an email or review the suggestions. Thanks! ^__^

Flower Chan ^__^


End file.
